1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a color filter substrate, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
A transflective liquid crystal device as an electro-optical device which combines a reflection type and a transmission type can be switched into one of a reflective display mode and a transmissive display mode according to the surrounding luminosity. In such a liquid crystal device, a reflective layer comprising a reflective portion for reflecting external light and a transmissive portion formed of an opening of a reflective film for every pixel is provided. Thus, when the illuminating means is turned on, illuminating light passes through the transmissive portion of the reflective layer to perform transmissive display. Further, when the illuminating means is turned off, external light is reflected by the reflective portion of the reflective layer to perform reflective display.
In the transflective liquid crystal device, in order to realize color display, a color filter substrate in which colored layers of red (R), green (G), blue (B) and so on are arranged on the observation side of the reflective layer (external light incident side) is used. The colored layers are formed, for example, using an inkjet method (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221319 (Paragraphs [0031] through [0052] and FIG. 1)).
In such a transflective liquid crystal device, in the transmissive display, illuminating light transmitting the transmissive portions of the respective pixels passes through the colored layers once, while in the reflective display, external light is reflected by the reflective portions of the respective pixels and then passes through the colored layers two times in a round trip. Therefore, in the case that the transmissive display and the reflective display use the common colored layers, there is a problem in that chroma or luminosity of display images in the respective displays is lacking. That is, if the colored layers having low pigment concentrations are used so as to obtain the optimum chroma in the reflective display, the chroma of display images becomes insufficient in the transmissive display. Meanwhile, if the colored layers having high pigment concentrations are used so as to obtain the optimum chroma in the transmissive display, the luminosity of display images becomes insufficient in the reflective display.
In consideration of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transflective liquid crystal device in which a color display having an excellent color balance can be realized in the transmissive display or the reflective display.